The present invention relates to an adjustable holder for a container and, more particularly, to a holder that is economical to make.
Holders for containers such as spice jars or the like are known in the art. They can be easily mounted on the inside of a door of an existing kitchen cabinet, for instance, and may occupy space that is normally wasted.
It would be desirable to provide a holder for a container that adjusts to the size of the container, so that a spice jar can be interchanged with a soup can, and so forth. It would further be desirable to provide such a holder that can be made economically.
An exemplary embodiment of the inventive holder for a container comprises a stationery member having a first surface for pressing against a first side of the container. A moveable member has a second surface for pressing against a second side of the container. First and second structures allow the moveable member to telescope with respect to the stationary member along a direction of adjustment. Third and fourth structures set a plurality of distances between the first and second surfaces. The third structure comprises a plurality of slots arranged along the direction of adjustment and oriented generally orthogonal to such direction. The fourth structure comprises a resiliently biased projection with a user-operated handle for being inserted into a desired slot.
The foregoing provides a holder for a container that adjusts to the size of the container, and that, in preferred embodiments, can be made especially economically.